Synkretízein
by Ficker-Dicker
Summary: Suyin y Kuvira se juntan donde siempre, y comienzan haciendo lo de siempre. De ahí en más, todo simplemente sigue el curso de una corriente natural. Ambas terminan siendo una, como siempre quisieron y como saben debe ser. "Yo luché contra este Fic en El Estruendo Tierra VII, del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!". No sabría si AU o no.
1. De a tres

Bueno, la única condición para este fic era que estuviera relacionado con el baile, y bueno... creo que eso sí se da. Lo que sí, no sé qué onda este fic xD, la verdad, sólo espero que le guste a quien lo propuso en El Cometa de Sozin. Lupita, ojalá disfrutes si es que acaso leés, y que te parezca cuando menos, si no te gusta, legible.

En otra nota, referencias, referencias, siempre referencias. Quien lea y las adivine todas le regalo un fic (?)

Ni lok ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esta historia sí.

* * *

De a tres.

(Contexto: un día cualquiera en Zao Fu, Suyin y Kuvira se encuentran en una habitación que no se usa por nadie, excepto por ellas dos. Para cualquiera, ambas están en arduo entrenamiento. Ellas prefieren dedicarse un tiempo a ambas, conectándose, saliendo de ellas y volviendo a entrar, siendo sólo lo que ambas pueden ser. Algo prohibido, sí, pero no por eso dejan de disfrutarlo)

* * *

Las palabras que no alcanzan.

Las cortinas de la sala eran púrpuras, de una seda demasiado suave al tacto. Estaban cerradas, tapando la entrada de luz, aun así dándole un lumbre a todo, un tinte de su mismo color. Llegaba tarde, común en ella. Era una suerte que ese cuarto hubiera existido siempre, pero al mismo tiempo nadie jamás se hubiese interesado por él. Kuvira caminaba con una mano apoyada a la pared, sintiendo los diferentes desniveles de la misma, cuando llegaba una ventana. Sus pies apenas hacían ruido cuando se apoyaban en la alfombra que cubría todo el suelo, a punto de arrastrarlos.

La puerta se abrió, y otra mujer entró. Tenía una expresión tranquila, pero a la vez extraña. Estaba firme, pero descansaba en sus hombros el peso de alguien que se encuentra perdida. Kuvira no pudo sino pensar en cómo siempre había tenido frente a ella el reflejo de en qué podría convertirse en un futuro. La realización de eso le había llegado días antes, después de una noche llena de proposiciones sin sentido y nubes que gritaban lluvia. La recién llegada no se acercó, más bien se dedicó a hacer el mismo recorrido que quien antes lo había hecho, como si supiera desde el punto de inicio lo que su acompañante había realizado. Como si viera sin necesidad de ojos. Sus pasos eran más decididos, más relajados y, sobre todo, menos arrastrados. Cuando llegó donde Kuvira, esbozó una débil sonrisa, de esas automáticas y necesarias, verdaderas, pero, en la incertidumbre, mínimas.

Extendió una mano, que aceptó gustosa. Suyin, la mujer que parecía tener todo calculado, guió a Kuvira por lo que quedaba de la habitación, hasta estar otra vez frente a la puerta, todavía abierta. Entonces y sólo entonces fue que la cerró, sin soltarse de la joven, que la miraba con algo parecido a la admiración. La mayor de ambas comenzó a tararear una canción, o más bien su ritmo, y siguió caminando alrededor del cuarto, ahora sola, Kuvira parada al lado de la puerta cerrada. La habitación, perfectamente redonda, parecía culminar en un movimiento que se enviciaba con el caminar de Suyin. En determinado punto, frente a una cortina, frenó, dirigiendo su mirada a Kuvira, extendiendo sus manos, en una señal de recibimiento. Por su parte, la joven caminó por el borde de la habitación haciendo el camino opuesto a Suyin, respirando de manera profunda, preparándose para todo lo que faltaría. Cuando llegó a donde su acompañante, se dejó caer en esos brazos, sin hacer ningún movimiento de reciprocidad. Su respirar se calmó considerablemente. Suyin seguía tarareando.

— ¿Ahora? Preguntó Kuvira, en un intento por empezar algún tipo de conversación, aunque sabía que Suyin sólo diría:

—Ya casi.

Despacio, al compás de la canción apenas audible, se movieron, la mayor guiando. No se desplazaban por la habitación, sino que más bien iban de derecha a izquierda, fusionando sus pasos, fusionando sus piernas, fusionando sus caderas y sus parpadeos. Dieron una vuelta con parsimoniosa paz sobre sí mismas, sin separarse un centímetro.

—Si pudiéramos estar así todo el día.

—Querríamos separarnos —dijo Suyin, tranquila, subiendo su respiración de ritmo para acomodarla a la de Kuvira. Después del comentario, siguió tarareando.

—Pero no sería lo mismo —retrucó la joven—. Acá, rodeadas de esta luz… es diferente.

—Sólo hasta que el día se acabe, después sería lo mismo.

Los dos pares de pies frenaron en simultáneo, cronometrados por el ritmo que llevaban y el suave esbozo de melodía que daba Suyin antes de interrumpirse con habla. Se separaron a nivel físico, todavía preparándose para el resto.

* * *

Premiando el pensamiento.

Ahora fue Kuvira quien empezó a caminar primero, dando pasos para atrás, lentos, su mirada clavada en los ojos de Suyin. No tenía razón para girar. Llegó hasta otra ventana, hasta otro par de cortinas, que rozó con las yemas de su mano derecha, sin percatarse. Al segundo de haberlo hecho, tuvo que cerrar los ojos, una fragancia llegándole a los oídos, así sonara contradicción, recordando la primera insinuación de todo. Había sido en uno de los jardines de Zao Fu, ese que tenía las flores color blanco. Había sido la primera insinuación, con una simple mirada. Había sido el primer encuentro no maternal con ella.

Cuando Suyin la alcanzó al lado de la ventana, separando sus dedos que todavía tocaban la cortina, Kuvira abrió los ojos, todavía teniendo en la retina la luz de aquél día de sol.

Ahora, la joven dejaba salir de sus cuerdas vocales un sonido gutural y profundo, una sola sílaba, en diferentes tonos, agudos a graves, ásperos a suaves, deteniéndose a descansar en una nota en particular. Suyin, entonces, cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba ser, girando alrededor de Kuvira, estirando y retrayendo sus brazos, levantando un pie y después el otro, dejando que una de sus piernas volara hasta la altura de su rostro y bajara con una elegancia única. El ritmo le fue seguido por la otra presente, quien, sin dejar de controlar su voz, imitaba a Suyin, pero en momentos diferentes. Así, cuando una alzaba el brazo derecho, la otra dejaba que su pierna izquierda subiera. Sólo necesitaron un pequeño círculo imaginario al lado de aquélla ventana para seguir con esos movimientos hipnóticos.

—No dejes tus talones tan rígidos —soltó entonces Suyin, sin detener sus movimientos ni abrir sus ojos.

Con una inhalación, Kuvira soltó el control que tenía sobre ellos, aprovechando para quedar parada sólo sobre las puntas de los dedos de su pie derecho, dejándose girar. Dio entonces un salto fuera de ese ambiente cerrado que habían creado con sus solas mentes, pero no por eso se quedó quieta o dejó de pronunciar la misma sílaba.

—Lo sé —soltó Kuvira, interrumpiéndose por un segundo, volviendo a su doble labor después.

—A veces es inconsciente y no se puede evitar —dijo Suyin con una sonrisa, sus párpados todavía cerrados.

Las flores de ese día habían estado especialmente florecidas, pensó Suyin, sabiendo el recuerdo que su acompañante había tenido, la nostalgia viajando por sus venas. Se habían quedado solas en el jardín, sin dirigirse la palabra. La más joven tendría para el momento unos veinte años. Por un acercamiento, sus manos se rozaron, acostumbradas al tacto de la otra. Hasta la primera mirada, todo había sido como siempre. Eran lirios, o jazmines, alguna de las dos especies. Tiempo atrás la menor se había preguntado ciertas cosas respecto a la relación, pero nunca con mayor profundidad. En un segundo, había sido suficiente para que todas esas cavilaciones volvieran.

Cuando el sonido de la voz de Kuvira se interrumpió, Suyin abrió los ojos, observándola. Seguía moviéndose, ahora más lento, y su sílaba ahora era pronunciada con menor volumen. Naturalmente, la matrona de Zao Fu no dejó de moverse, pero redujo su demostración a un contoneo, a un suave movimiento de piernas, que sus brazos no correspondían.

—Ese día —dijo Suyin, acercándose al oído de Kuvira, ella temblando por el contacto con el aliento—, ese día, estábamos sentadas. No nos movimos en toda la tarde de nuestra posición.

Kuvira sonrió, recordando, pensando que quizás era lo más irónico de toda su situación. Su voz recuperó el volumen inicial, y la joven, aprovechando el momento, tomó a Suyin por la cintura, sin necesidad de abrir los ojos, y la apretó contra sí.

* * *

'Entreformando'.

Juntas, ninguna de las dos ya haciendo atisbos de ritmo o melodía, se movieron alrededor de la circular habitación, hasta que quedaron nuevamente en presencia de cortinas púrpura. Al hacerlo, no decidieron separarse, sino que, ahora ambas haciendo algún sonido con la boca, se movían juntas, uniformemente, no notándose la diferencia entre la una y la otra. Trazaron con los pies patrones, simples y complejos, las manos de ambas viajando por la espalda de la otra, dibujando los mismos patrones que en el suelo se estaban dando.

Kuvira siempre había adorado dibujar. Fuera en la tierra, en algún tipo de papel, y con cualquier material. Suyin solía verla mientras lo hacía, disfrutando cómo su imaginación tomaba forma de un momento a otro, sin que ella pudiera esperarlo. El último dibujo que Kuvira había hecho en su vida había sido en piedra, rajando la misma en diferentes partes, todo parte de una lección que le había dado Suyin ese mismo día.

—Después de tanto sigo teniendo habilidad para dibujar— dijo entonces Kuvira, sonriendo, mirando directamente a los ojos a Suyin. Ahora era la joven quien lideraba, la mayor de ambas completamente perdida, decidiendo seguir los pasos como si la mente de una fuera la de las dos.

—Como si practicaras todos los días.

—Es extraño pensar que no lo hago hace tanto.

—El cuerpo tiene memoria.

Sí que la tenía. Una memoria de acero, perenne, que parecía conocerse todos y cada uno de los movimientos de manera tan natural como lo era el respirar. Y Suyin comenzaba a encontrarle el encanto, también, yendo al mismo paso que Kuvira. Se sentía dentro de una leyenda, formando parte pero, aun así, no controlando sus actos. Sentía cómo su cuerpo simplemente obedecía, y cómo todo parecía ser una extensión de lo anterior, sin divisiones, sin limitantes, sin nada más que patrones en la alfombra.

El silencio era su mejor compañero, así nada se interponía entre ambas. Bailaban, o así le decían ellas, a un ritmo desconocido a todo oído. Los dibujos les marcaban la velocidad, los pasos, las aceleraciones, las relajaciones, las paradas. Todo seguía un curso natural, al cual sus respiraciones se ajustaban, dejando todo a forma de reloj.

* * *

Acá lo corto, pero sigue en el siguiente :D


	2. De a cuatro

De a cuatro.

(Contexto: mera continuación de su baile anterior, el mismo punto, el mismo momento. Todo lo mismo. Una sola diferencia: ahora pareciera que hay un solo personaje, ya no dos)

* * *

A proporciones.

Fue entonces que sin darse cuenta se desplazaron a lo largo de la habitación. Primera vez que les pasaba desapercibido, tan sumergidas en la otra, tan fusionadas en un solo ente. Ya no se escuchaba música, cierto, ya la profundidad era otra. Las dos escuchaban la misma tonada, y se movían a su compás. No había dirección, porque no se requería en ningún punto. Un giro y el mundo era suyo. Otro, y tenían la misma altura. Otro más, y sus respiraciones se complementaban.

—No hay mejor lugar en este momento —dijo Suyin, con su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombre de Kuvira, de su Kuvira.

Cuando le había dicho así, la primera noche que pasaron juntas, se había guardado en su memoria para nunca jamás borrarse. Tenía suficiente de la culpa, del remordimiento y del repudio de lo que implicaba un amante, debía jactarse de algo. Necesitaba poder enorgullecerse de esa sombra, de esa mancha que tan pura se hacía a sus ojos y que tan incorrecta sabía que era. Pero no entraba en la ecuación pensar en el perjudicado en ese momento, ni la primera noche, ni la siguiente, ni las demás. Mucho menos, durante el baile. No en ese momento en el que el ir y venir de su cuerpo se asemejaba tanto al de su compañera, a un paso tan acostumbrado.

Fueron moviéndose todavía más, de un lado a otro, de un punto a otro, sin apartarse demasiado de la ventana y el par de cortinas. Sin que alguna de las dos lo dijera, la ropa empezó a caer. No podían estar desproporcionadas. En su delirio colectivo, no tenían diferencias, eran el reflejo de la otra. Tenían que transformarlo en algo de apariencia física. Su desesperación no entorpeció su baile, que siguió dándose de un lado a otro, haciendo que parecieran un viejo árbol que deja caer las hojas bajo la luz violeta de un crepúsculo que muere. Se miraron a los ojos, hablándose así sin más, esa muda melodía que no se entrometía entre ellas ya latente.

—Es un buen día hoy —dijo Kuvira.

—Sí, ha estado el sol pegando todo el día —afirmó Suyin, siguiendo el hilo de esa conversación sin relevancia ni sentido.

—Cierto, está cálido además.

—Sí… —dijo Suyin, extendiendo su afirmación lo suficiente para que pareciera una duda. Ante eso, Kuvira abrió los ojos, asustada, entrando en una especie de pánico. La mayor rió por su reacción, una risa suave y prudente—. No es por eso, es porque se siente raro el aire.

Ante eso, Kuvira giró su cabeza en torno al lugar, sin separarse de su otra parte ni por un centímetro. Suyin, como atraída por una fuerza desconocida, hacía el mismo movimiento que su acompañante, siguiendo su mirada a los mismos puntos, deteniéndose la misma cantidad de tiempo, las proporciones mantenidas de manera perfectamente sincronizada.

* * *

Momentos triangulares.

Olvidados ya los patrones, olvidados los pasos, los tarareos y todo lo anterior, ahora quedaban ellas dos, un paso surrealista marcando el baile, mientras se movían alrededor de la habitación, no dirigiéndose hacia el centro. Hasta la otra ventana, donde dieron con unos segundos de pasión mezclados en su _tempo_ , pegándose sus cuerpos al grado del no reconocerse del otro, siguiendo con los giros, aunque ya sin levantar piernas ni brazos. El beso fue profundo y lento, agradable, placentero, y mil cosas más. La razón de terminarlo fue que desencajaba con la continuidad. Fue efímero, durando poco, pero alcanzó su objetivo. Ahora no podían dejar de hacer lo que hacían.

Sus manos se habían puesto en marcha de nuevo, viajando por la espalda de la otra, ahora explorando poros, huesos debajo de piel, la tensión de algunos músculos. Un olor flotaba en la atmósfera, dándoles a entender que el día iba terminando. Era ese aliento que daba la tierra cuando el sol desaparecía y sólo dejaba vestigios de su luz, cuando los colores de la habitación se volvían lúgubres. Cuando ya se veían gracias a recordarse.

—Si pudieras elegir una hora, ¿Cuál sería? —preguntó Suyin, hablando contra la piel de Kuvira.

—La mañana —respondió ella, hablando contra la piel de Suyin —o tal vez la noche.

—Yo siempre prefiero la tarde.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

—Me gusta el ambiente más vivo.

Suyin sintió la sonrisa de Kuvira en su hombro, y no pudo sino reflejar la misma en el cuerpo de la joven. Lo que antes había sido un encuentro, ahora era la esencia de toda su relación. No estaban juntas por necesidad, ni por asuntos de hilos rojos. Se sentía bien estar juntas, y por eso lo estaban. No era culposo, estresante, deprimente, era todo lo natural que podía ser. Era convivir con ellas mismas, en ellas mismas, por ellas mismas. Y así poder estar con la otra. Era el intercambio de un reflejo, y así les gustaba que fuera. Sus pasos se mezclaban, sus pies confundidos en sus direcciones, ellas a sabiendas de que no podían tropezar.

—La noche es oscura, así se distingue menos quién es quién —dijo Kuvira—, y la mañana es más fresca.

—Más joven —dijo Suyin.

—Cierto, más joven, y eso la hace más fresca.

—Creo que igual fue una pregunta estúpida.

—No lo fue, es divertido pensarlo —dijo Kuvira, con un rastro de la sonrisa anterior, aunque con una serenidad que podría superar cualquier expresión facial que podría haber hecho en cualquier momento de su vida. Sentía que la espalda baja de Suyin estaba molesta, como si quisiera expulsar algo fuera de su organismo. No tenía palabras para decirle que todo estaba bien, pero se lo transmitía de la mejor manera posible.

—Sí lo fue, el día es más como esta habitación que como una forma geométrica —insistió Suyin, y Kuvira no pudo corregirla o calmarla, porque sabía que era cierto. Siguió moviéndose, sin dejar morir el ritmo, su amante moviéndose con ella, las dos perdiéndose poco a poco y cada vez más en la canción muerta.

* * *

Alineación.

Ya no era el sol, sino la luna la cual bañaba el interior del cuarto de luz a través de esos filtros púrpura. El baile no cesaba, pero ahora se iba alentando, más lento cada vez, sin llegar a frenarse. El recorrido por el borde siguió sin cambiar en lo más mínimo, como si se hubiera trazado una línea imaginaria alrededor y sus pies hubieran sido condenados a recorrer todo hasta terminar, imposibilitados de retirarse antes. La luz que entraba por la ventana le dio de lleno a Kuvira en el rostro, iluminando sus ojos y la espalda de Suyin. Las manos seguían moviéndose, aunque ya no con un afán explorador, sino con uno reconfortante. Parecía que estaban ahora en perfecto equilibrio, en esa zona donde nada cambia porque todo es lo suficientemente perfecto. Parecían compartir una órbita, una razón de moverse, una razón de ser.

Lo único que podían sentir avanzando, eran sus deseos de la otra. A cada segundo, subía el ánimo de ambas de expresarse fuera de todo concepto. Se limitaban, sin embargo, a terminar lo que habían empezado, decididas de una vez a hacer lo que querían y debían hacer. Se había transformado en una especie de ritual, en una tradición, el bailar hasta el final, hasta caer rendidas una sobre otra, ambas siendo una, sin arriba y sin abajo, en la completa y total oscuridad. Nada podía evitar que llegaran al punto, pero sus ansiedades, que no podían siquiera llamarse así, se asemejaban a ejércitos de personas que querían aplastar. Pero, al final, terminaban aportando a su danza, ayudándolas a avanzar, a no retenerse en ningún momento, a disfrutar todo sin necesitar nada.

Había parecido un presagio que fuera noche la primera vez. En ese entonces, no tenía más importancia que una cuestión de tiempo y comodidades. Nadie podría ver, nadie tendría que humillarse. A la larga, había cobrado el significado que había merecido desde siempre, y que tenía que tener desde la primera vez que había ocurrido. A pesar de lo que ambas pudieran pensar, siempre era la noche quien las veía.

Se abrazaron más si acaso fuera posible, ya sus contornos inexistentes. Eran un solo cuerpo, a diferencia de lo que habían sido hasta entonces. El tarareo seguía en alguna parte, incesante y repetitivo. También el cambio de la voz, la insistente sílaba. También las conversaciones. Ahora todo era presente. Algo que pasaba una vez por cada historia.

* * *

Musas y valquirias.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta, su paso reducido a un recuerdo de lo que había sido, ya no los elaborados giros sino los íntimos vaivenes, supieron que tenían que mirarse. Se imaginaron los ojos de la otra, sin poder verdaderamente distinguir la vista de quien estaba enfrente. Apareció otro beso, uno que tenía que estar, y que duró un tiempo indefinido. Después de algún tiempo, ahora sí se escuchaban sonidos. No gritos de dolor, pero sí de placer. Salían de entre los labios de ambas, al mismo tiempo, chocando y formando algo nuevo, un sonido de doble sinfonía, quizás un grito de guerra.

Por primera vez, tocaron la pared, la espalda de Suyin presionada contra la puerta, Kuvira sintiendo el frío. Suyin se dejó llevar, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando libre su voz para gritar el nombre de quien era ella en ese momento también. Kuvira no podía hacer más que regodearse en esos cantos, en esos gritos, que la incitaban a seguir moviéndose, a seguir actuando, a seguir haciendo. Cuando una iba hacia atrás, la otra iba hacia adelante, lo que hizo que Kuvira fuera al cuello de Suyin. Antes de que la luna pudiera hacer algún paso en el cielo, ambas ya estaban en la intimidad casi absoluta.

Seguía un ritmo, las lamidas, los besos, los gemidos. Estructurado todo de forma que pareciera la melodía del principio, todas las del presente, para que pareciera reflejar en una oscura y falsa sombra la profundidad de su momento. No era lo mismo escucharlo y sentirlo, pero tener ambas opciones desplegadas hacía que todo fuera real, que pudieran asegurarse de que nada fuera un sueño.

Dentro de su propio ritmo, fueron girando sobre sí mismas, sus pies rozándose, queriendo gozar aunque fuera un poco del sudor colectivo. Kuvira tenía ahora su espalda en la puerta, Suyin sintiendo la presión. La mayor iba ahora hacia adelante, la joven hacia atrás. Espejos de minutos atrás. Estuvieron a punto de dejarse caer, pero no se permitían no exigirse hasta el final. Sus piernas tenían que ceder de la lujuria, sus dedos sentir cosquillas del adormecimiento, la sangre concentrada en sus rostros. Hasta que sus respiraciones dijeran basta y se sumergieran en una agonía en compás, tendrían que resistir de pie.

Kuvira se concentraba en dejar que Suyin fuera libre, Suyin pensaba en que Kuvira no estaba teniendo el mejor momento. Y sabían lo que la otra, por eso se esmeraban tanto en cumplir las necesidades de quien estaba frente a ellas. La oscuridad las envolvía, y parecía tocarlas en ánimos de aumentar lo que sentían, pero fracasaba al estar opacada por las dos mujeres, que compartían el momento exacto.

Sus transpiraciones parecían agua, agua sagrada, que no podía servir de nada. No para refrescarlas. El calor latía en sus corazones y en sus sienes, quemándose todo lo que tocaran. Aunque un río corriera por esa habitación circular, aunque se transformara en un lago, nada les sería de ayuda. Había sólo algo que podía salvarlas. Seguir adelante. Ahí habían estado al principio, ahí estarían al final.

Las primeras piernas en desfallecer fueron las de ambas, cayendo con una gracia invisible, manteniendo aun la canción. Girando, una sobre otra, entre toques, besos y gritos ahogados, fue que por fin se acercaron al centro de la habitación. Todas las Suyin y todas las Kuvira miraban desde las paredes, contribuyendo a llegar al momento. El baile era fluido entonces, siendo todo en segundos y todo presente. Así se mantuvieron, así fue que terminaron su danza. Lo que pasó cuando todos eran testigos, es sólo de aquellos que vieron.

* * *

¿Y? Espero que relativamente bien xD, yo todavía no me decido si me gustó o no. De cualquier manera, cualquier error ortográfico, gramatical, etc, por favor háganmelo saber.

¡Saludos! :D


End file.
